


Revival

by BeeBlitzen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Necromancy, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBlitzen/pseuds/BeeBlitzen
Summary: In Dream's desperation to escape, and Sam's desperation to right his wrongs, they make a compromise.
Kudos: 38





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This was made 3 days after Tommy's death in the dream smp. So I have no idea what will actually happen to Tommy right now. Just thought I'd inform you, anyway, please enjoy.  
> 3/11/21 update: Um, my version is definitely more complicated, huh?

Sam walked into Dream’s cell and stood in front of the murderer. Dream had asked him to come to his room for a negotiation. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at Dream, “What do you want?” 

Dream smirked, “I can revive Tommy, y’know. With the book, if you do something for me in return,” Dream stood up straight and walked closer to the warden. Sam gripped his trident and stayed silent, “Oh don’t be like that, you blame yourself for his death, right? If you help me, I can bring him back, and you won’t have to feel guilty anymore!” Dream chuckled and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam averted the piercing emerald green on Dream’s eyes. He sighed.

“Fine, only if you bring Tommy back correctly.”

Dream stretched once he got outside of the prison, “Oh to see the daylight again! Feels good, huh, Sammy?” Dream plucked his mask from his pocket and put it over his face. He put his hood up and turned to Sam, a smile on his face behind the mask.

“You aren’t getting your stuff back, at least until you revive Tommy, got it?” Sam already started to regret his decision.

“I get it, now we need to go get the book, it’s kinda far,” Dream explained. Sam poked him with his trident.

“Then get moving, and we aren’t stopping for any reason.”

Dream and Sam started walking, and didn’t stop like Sam said. Every time Dream tried to stop or even speak, he got jabbed by the trident, which was newly sharpened. After so many times, it started to rip through the hoodie and make Dream bleed, but Sam didn’t care.

Ugh, Sam obviously isn’t gonna let me completely free, and probably not let me have any of my weapons or armor. Maybe I actually will have to fully revive Tommy before escaping. That’s gonna be a drag, huh?

They walked to the grave site and Dream stopped, running behind Schlatt’s grave before Sam could poke him, “We’re here, can I borrow a shovel to dig up the book?” He asked. Sam hesitated before tossing a shovel to Dream.

After what seemed like forever, Dream popped back up from the hole he dug and pulled out a chest, breathing heavily. He wiped dirt from his face and opened the chest, pulling out a book. Sam’s eyes widened and a small spark of hope lit up in him. Dream walked back to Sam and flipped through the pages, turning to the page labeled, ‘Revival spell’.

“Great, now we have to get the rest of the things,” Dream muttered.

“What do you mean, rest of the things?” Sam walked in front of the prisoner.

“What, do you think I could bring someone back with just the book? No, we also need an enchantment table, three ender pearls, an enchanted sword with sharpness, a potion on regeneration….enderman tears….and Tubbo,” Dream said the last two reluctantly. He could see Sam’s immediate discomfort. 

“Wh-What do you need Tubbo for? Are you gonna hurt him?” Sam put his trident up to Dream’s neck.

“Well, the spell needs the deceased’s closest friend or loved one, and that’s Tubbo, we also can get the tears from Ranboo-,” Sam pushed the trident against Dream’s throat when he heard Ranboo’s name, beads of blood welling up from Dream’s skin.

“Would you rather we fight tons of enderman for some tears, or politely ask Ranboo to cry for us?” Dream challenged. Sam sighed and pulled away.

They walked to Sam’s house and grabbed the ender pearls, enchanted the sword, and made the potion, “we can use the enchanting table here once we get the rest of the things. Let’s find Tubbo and Ranboo,” Sam said before pushing Dream out the door again.

They were both put a halt with Puffy running in front of them, “Sam! What is he doing here?” Puffy’s eyes lit up with anger.

“We’re gonna revive Tommy, do you wanna come?” Sam asked. Puffy scrunched her nose and lifted her chin slightly. But then she looked defeated.

“Sure, I’ll come. What’re you guys doing now?” She asked. Dream gave small, quick claps. Sam poked him again. 

“We’re gonna go get Tubbo and Ranboo, they’re essential for the spell, Sam answered. Puffy’s breath hitched but she nodded.

The three walked to Snowchester and saw Tubbo leaving his house, “Tubbo! Can you come here?” Puffy yelled for the kid. Tubbo turned with his sheep ears perked up but they flattened when he saw Dream. His mouth slightly opened from afar but he shut it again. A fearful look on his face appeared, him making the same face Puffy did before. Tubbo took a deep breath and walked over to the three.

“What is it? Why is he here?” Tubbo poked Dream’s chest with his finger. Dream pushed his mask aside and smirked, earning another painful stab from Sam.

“We’re trying to bring Tommy back, and we need you for it, Puffy replied, putting a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo squirmed under his skin, and felt his breath quicken.

“O-Okay.”

“Oh good! Hey puffy! It’s your little ducklings together again huh? Isn’t this-Ah! Fuck you Sam!” Dream started to say but Samstopped him. Puffy’s face darkened and she turned away. Dream frowned but just shrugged.

“So what else do ya need?” Tubbo asked the adults. Everyone stayed silent until Sam used the trident to prod Sam.

“Speak.”

Dream could start to feel the trident digging through his skin, blood dripping down his side, staining his already blood stained hoodie, “We need enderman tears and we think we can get them from Ranboo, do you know where he is?” Tubbo pursed his lips and put his hand behind his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, he’s by the two hotels, we were gonna work on it.” Tubbo said curtly as he started to walk to the two tall standing buildings.

They got inside the first floor of the Bee and Boo hotel and Ranboo was searching through the chests, ears flicking and tails swishing, “Hey, Ranboo? Don’t freak out, but can you cry for us?” Tubbo tapped his friend on the shoulder. Ranboo turned around and stood up, immediately towering over everyone else. Ranboo’s eyes darted between people before it landed on Dream. His eyes shot open and his pupils went small. Dream rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I-uh-wh-,” Ranboo stuttered. Tubbo put his hand on Ranboo’s forearm and tightened his grip. Ranboo looked down at his friend and nodded, calming down a little, “Why do you need me to cry? It kinda hurts my skin.” 

“We’re gonna bring Tommy back from the dead, and the spell to do it needs enderman tears. Apparently you count so can you put your tears into something?” Tubbo explained. Ranboo was surprised about the explanation but nodded, gulping a little. He dug through the chests and pulled out a small vile.

“Okay, here we go, aanndd….cry! No….Go! Cry!” Ranboo muttered to himself, staring intensely at the vile. But nothing was coming. He kept crying, his tails spiking up every time he told himself to cry. 

After a few minutes, Ranboo groaned and turned his head up to the ceiling and let his arms fall to his sides, “Sorry, the last time I cried thinking about Tommy the other day, but it was quite a lot of crying, if I’m being honest.”

Dream pinched the bridge of his nose, “May I help him? It may seem a little manipulative-ish, but I know how to get those tears,” Dream suggested. Sam looked over to Ranboo, who just shrugged, and then he looked to Tubbo, who gave an awkward, small smile, and finally to Puffy, who just furrowed her eyebrows and looked away.

“Fine, but if I think you’re trying anything, back off,” Sam responded. Dream nodded and walked up the half enderman.

“So, Ranboo, Tubbo is your friend, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“And Tommy is your friend too, as well as Tubbo’s?”

“Um, Tubbo’s sure, and even though all my conversations with Tommy ended in an argument, I’d say we were on okay grounds with each other.”

“Okay, so you want Tommyback of course, for your happiness, for Tubbo’s, and for everyone?”

“I guess.”

“So, if you don’t cry, you’ll disappoint everyone, right? Don’t you want us all to have him back?”

“Y-Yeah, I-I guess.”

Dream went on his toes to reach Ranboo’s ear and whispered, “And I know you partly blame yourself for not helping Tommy out of prison.”

Ranboo tensed up and Dream smirked as he walked back over to Sam, who was giving hima death glare. Ranboo’s eyes finally welled up with tears and Dream snatched the vile and held it under Ranboo’s eyes. Ranboo let the tears fall, smoke rising from his skin, everyone could almost hear the burning.

After Dream had gathered more than enough, he put the small lid back on the vile and put it in his inventory. Ranboo wiped his tears away, wincing at the raw skin he touched. Puffy looked sad and she hugged Ranboo, TUbbo joining in. Dream just sighed, irritated, and waited for their sappy moment to end.

The party then said goodbye to Ranboo and headed back to Sam’s house, to the enchantment table. Dream felt the cold air bite at the wound that Sam caused and he struggled not to keel over in pain. He was a tough guy, but Sam had jabbed him repeatedly in the same spot, a constant sting lingering there. He felt the blood drip down, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He put his hand there as they were all walking and his hand was drenched in blood. He wriggled a little, trying to make the pain go away. 

Great, just fantastic. Will I be able to get away from all these people in this condition? Hopefully. I didn’t expect Puffy to come along, I also didn’t expect Sam trying to injure me this badly. Ugh, no, Dream. You’ve handled worse, you can get away from them. But you’re gonna have to bring Tommy and-the others-back first.

They passed by Quackity, who stared after them in confusion. Puffy gave a small, awkward wave. Quackity raised his hand in a greeting, facial expression unchanging. Puffy pointed to Sam and Dream, and then made circles with her finger around her head, signaling that they were crazy. Quackity gave a small smile and nod. 

They all packed inside Sam’s house and went to the enchantment table. Dream stood in front of the table and he put out his hand for Sam to pass him the items. Sam handed him the three ender pearls, Dream put two in the top corners and one at the bottom in the middle, like an upside down triangle. Sam then passed him the sword, and the potion. Dream poured the potion along the blade of the sword. He also took Ranboo’s tears from his own inventory and put that on the edge of the blade as well. Dream put the book on a stand behind the enchantment table, he then coaxed Tubbo forward. 

“I need you to slit your hand with this,” Dream handed Tubbo the sword. Puffy put an arm out before Tubbo did anything.

“What is this? Some sort of demon summoning? I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

Dream’s happy, free personality was gone once they had entered Sam’s house, he was surprisingly serious, “Please, Puffy. This is important, you want Tommy back don’t you?”

Puffy looked uncomfortable but she stepped back, put her arm at her side. Tubbo looked at her for a second before holding the sword in one hand and quickly running it across his hand. He dropped the sword and curled over, small tears forming in his eyes. Dream took Tubbo’s uninjured hand and led him to the book. He took it off the stand and held it out to Tubbo, “Just drip the blood along this line at the bottom.” Tubbo composed himself and did as Dream said. Dream nodded and then put the book flat on the table. Puffy ushered Tubbo over to wrap his hand in bandages.

Dream started muttering with his hands out, eyes closed. His mask was only over half his face . Sam felt a squirm in his stomach, this entire situation gave him a bad feeling. Puffy wiped a fallen tear from Tubbo’s face, “God, you really didn’t hold back, did you?” She whispered to Tubbo, seeing the wound’s bleeding still hadn’t slowed down. Tubbo shook his head, wanting to leave. 

Dream then smeared Tubbo’s blood along the paper and spread the blood on his thumb across his knuckles. He kept muttering. Sam wanted to vomit slightly. He knew that Dream wasn’t shy with blood, no one on this server was, but the added fact that the blood was Tubbo’s made Sam have to look away. Puffy finished wrapping Tubbo’s hand and stood up. 

After Dream was finished with talking, the blood on his hands and on the page started glowing, turning into a blinding white light. Dream felt a searing pain on his knuckles. He would have been able to withstand it but it was burning worse than any lava. He grunted and held his hands, trying to get through the pain. His breath became quick and shallow, not being able to focus. 

\--------------------------------

Tommy was talking to Wilbur in the afterlife when he saw the shadow of someone behind him. He turned and he stopped breathing for a moment. The man-or-entity, had long horns on the side of its head. Speaking of its head, it was just a white floating sphere with a X and D for eyes. It had intricate green clothing and a crown placed right on top of his head. An angel and devil wing sprouted from his back. He had no hands, just floating, long, sharp fingers.

The entity pointed a finger at Tommy and four green strings shot out, wrapping tightly around Tommy’s arms, “Wilbur! What’s going on?” There was a scared tone in Tommy’s voice, a tone Wilbur had never heard before. He went to go help Tommy but the demon but also god-like creature shot another four strings and they grabbed Wilbur’s arms, pulling him forward. 

“Will, what’s going on?” Tommy asked. Wilbur tried to fight against it but the strings were too strong to snap.

“I don’t know, but from what it looks like, wherever you’re going, I’m going too.”

\-----------------------------------

Dream felt the pain subside, “Now we have to go back to the graves, quickly.” Dream grabbed Sam’s capelet and pulled him to the graves. Puffy and TUbbo followed close behind.

They passed Quackity again, he still hadn’t moved. Puffy waved quickly before moving Tubbo with the other two.

They got to the gravesite and waited a few minutes, “They should be here any moment now.” Dream said. Sam took a little bit to realize.

“Wait, what do you mean by they-!” Sam was stopped by glowing shapes coming from on top of the graves. It was the same glowing that was on the paper and Dream’s hands. They turned and got closer, except Dream. He made sure they were entranced before taking steps back every few seconds. 

The shape on the right, Tommy’s grave, looked like someone on their back, propped up by their elbows. The one in the middle, Wilbur’s grave, looked like someone sitting with their legs crossed, looking at their hands. Lastly, the shape on the left, Schlatt’s grave, looked like someone on one knee, trying to keep themselves steady.

The bright light started to fade and there they were, Schlatt, Wilbur, and Tommy. They stood still for a moment, before all gasping for breath. Tubbo jumped back a little. They started blinking and slowly moved their limbs. It was very slow.

Suddenly, they jumped to life and Tommy sat up, looking around frantically, “Ah! Where am I? What happened?” He jumped up and whipped his head around. Wilbur slowly stood and put both hands on Tommy’s shoulders, a small smile on his face. Tommy looked him in the eyes, and then he started to smile as well, tearing up. Schlat groaned as he dusted himself off.

“Wh-Why are you two here? We only needed Tommy! No offense, WIll.” Puffy said. The three looked at them and Tommy’s face lit up. Wilbur rolled his eyes and stood back and crossed his arms. 

“So happy for the warm welcome.” Schlatt complained. Tommy stood there in shock. He was snapped out of it as Puffy, Tubbo, and Sam lunged for a hug. Tommy could barely breathe with how hard they were hugging him.

“Hey, hey guys. Great to be back, truly. But I don’t wanna die again.” Tommy joked and the three pulled away.

Wilbur stepped forward, “So, what are we doing here? The last thing I remember was Tommy and I being dragged by this weird, Dream looking thing.” He asked.

“Long story short, we wanted to bring back Tommy with the revival book, Dream didn’t tell us that it would bring you two back as well, so now we're here.” Puffy explained. Tubbo walked up to Wilbur and tugged on his brown trench coat. 

“How do we know it’s really you? This isn’t another Ghostbur and Wilbur situation.” Tubbo reached up and tapped Wilbur’s cheek. Wilbur swatted his hand away. 

“Yeah it’s us.” Wilbur seemed irritated but he closed his eyes and smiled, leaning down to pull Tubbo in a hug. Tubbo laughed and hugged back. 

“We missed you too, Will. That's why we kept Dream alive in the first place, because we wanted you back.” Sam reassured. Wilbur pulled away and nodded, adjusting his beanie. 

Then Sam had another realization. He turned sharply and stumbled, “Shit, Dream ran off.” 

They all saw that Sam was right, there was no sign of Dream, “Great! I thought I was finally gonna do something good by bringing Tommy back, but I got distracted and now there’s another problem, and it’s my fault.” Sam put his trident away and hung his head. But he felt a hand on him. He turned and it was Tommy.

“Sam, don’t worry. If we caught him once, we can catch him again. Especially since we know how awful he is now.” Tommy smiled brightly at the father-figure. Sam felt better and nodded.

“Yeah, hopefully, now that we’re back, we can kill him.” Wilbur put his hands behind his head and started walking. 

“Where are you going, Will?” Puffy called. 

“Gonna go see Phol and Techno! If they aren’t dead somehow!’ Wilbur kept walking before stopping dead in his tracks. 

“Can someone bring us to them? I don’t know where they live!”

The group of people walked to Phil’s house, reluctantly dragging Schlatt along. They passed Quackity one final time, his shock becoming even more apparent as he saw Tommy, Wilbur, and Schlatt. Puffy mouthed an apology and then looked forward again.

They all got to Phil and Techno’s house, Tubbo knocking on the door. They waited a bit before the door opened and Phil was standing there, looking tired. But his exhaustion faded away as his eyes landed on the people outside the door.

“Techno! I think I drank too much!” Phil called from inside the house, not taking his eyes off the group of people. 

“You should have realized that like an hour ago! Who’s at the door?” Technoblade yelled back. 

“You got alcohol? Don’t mind if I do.” Schlatt pushed past Phil and into the home. Phil just stood there, frozen.

“Ah! Schlatt? I don’t drink! Am I hallucinating? Phil! Help!”

The rest of them also bustled inside, Wilbur grabbed Phil’s sleeve and pulled him along. They all went into the main room and Phill shook his head, “Wh-What’s going on? Wh-Why are you all here? Will? Tommy? Am I just imagining you out of grief or something?”

Sam sat Phil down and explained the situation in detail, then waited for Phil to process it, “So, Wilbur, Tommy, and Schlatt aren’t just figments of my imagination, they’re actually here, alive?” He asked. Sam nodded. Phil stood and locked eyes with Wilbur. He felt tears behind his eyes and ran to hug Wilbur. 

As the father and son were having their moment, Techno was pulling Schlatt by his shirt collar, an obvious look of confusion on his face. Sam sighed and explained the situation again.

Phil had calmed down and sat back down in a chair. Wilbur chuckled and put his hands on his hips. 

“It’s definitely weird being back, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to learn from day one again! I didn’t need sleep, water, or food as a ghost, so now that I need those things again, life’s gonna get a lot harder,” Wlbur said in the silence.

“By the way Wilbur, do you still not remember anything? Or is all your memory back?” Tubbo asked. 

“Some things are fuzzy, but I remember, say, blowing up a nation!” Wilbur replied.

Everyone started to separate a little. Phil and Techno agreed to take in Schlatt for the meantime, and Tommy offered to have Wilbur stay with him for now. Wilbur happily agreed.

Tubbo had tagged along, completing the trio, “So now that Tommy’s back, will we have to take down the memorials?” Tubbo asked as they started to walk to Tommy’s house.

“I have MEMORIALS?” Tommy yelled. Tubbo laughed and nodded.

“I made one in Snowchester and there a crap ton of red and white flowers at your house.”

Wilbur frowned, “So Tommy gets multiple fancy memorials, but I don’t even get a grave until months after I die? Was I just not liked enough?” 

“That’s not it! It’s just, death is kind of a bigger thing than it was before. Especially after we saw how tragic the ghosts are, cough cough, Ghostbur,” Tubbo heartened. Wilbur shrugged.

“It’s fine, I know that I probably wasn’t everyone’s favorite person after blowing a whole country up.” Wilbur said.

“Yeah! And now that you’re back, I get to have you nagging me all over again! Stupid fuckin’-,” Tommy complained.

“Oh come on, Tommy, you kept Dream alive all because you wanted my nagging back! You’re so happy to have Wilby back, huh?” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair. Tommy tried to look angry and a smile crept across his face.


End file.
